Charliza at Bob's holiday party
by cezme
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. It's an AU of what happens if Liza and Charles first meet at Bob's party. Comments are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

It was about 6pm when Liza came home to her apartment in Brooklyn, exhausted. She had driven four trips to the airport for Lyft, put together two Ikea desks for Taskrabbit, and delivered three burritos for Uber Eats. She wasn't happy working in the gig economy, but she didn't have much choice. Liza's friend, Maggie, may pay the rent, but Liza was still expected to buy some groceries and four years at Vassar doesn't come cheap.

After her divorce, it wasn't Liza's intention to survive on odd jobs. She had a college degree and five years in publishing under her belt. But, fifteen years out of the workforce taking care of Caitlin put her out of the running for all entry level jobs. She was working on some leads and volunteering for some small, nonprofit publications. Hopefully, some recent experience would prove useful in future job searches.

Tonight, Liza stopped early because finals just ended and Caitlin was coming into town from Vassar. Liza imagined that they'd drop by a holiday party hosted by Caitlin's roommate's parents, and then come home, pop some popcorn, put on their pajamas, and binge watch five hours of the BBC version of Pride and Prejudice. Liza knew that her ex-, David, was invited to the party as well. But, she didn't expect David to come to Manhattan to a party hosted by people he barely knew. It was much too long of a drive from his New Jersey apartment.

Around 7:30, Liza and Caitlin entered the home of Caitlin's roommate's parents, Bob and Julia. Liza had been nervous about going to a party at a wealthy attorney's apartment on the Upper East Side. She'd met Bob and Julia a couple of times, at a parents' weekend and at the stop for the chartered bus after Thanksgiving, but it was really above-and-beyond for them to invite her, and David, to their home. A divorced New Jersey housewife and her bankrupt ex-husband really didn't seem their crowd.

But, Bob and Julia were as nice as can be. They introduced Liza and Caitlin to their friends and did their best to find some commonality between the two groups. Bob seemed to know a lot about Liza, despite their infrequent meetings. It seems Caitlin and her roommate talked about their parents a lot.

Liza found herself enjoying the party much more than she had anticipated. An hour had gone by before she looked at her watch. She realized that the train to Brooklyn and the walk to the apartment would mean she and Caitlin wouldn't get to see Colin Firth take off his shirt and dive into the pond until at least 1am at this point. She looked around to try to find Caitlin and hint that it was time to go home.

As Liza turned the corner toward Bob and Julia's kitchen, she ran straight into Bob, who was with one of the most striking men Liza had ever seen.

"This is the woman I wanted you to meet," Bob said to the stranger.

The stranger, six foot five, dark, thick hair, probably 45, grimaced. "Mmm," he said, thoughts elsewhere.

"Liza, hi," Bob said. "This is Charles Brooks, he just got here. I know I've introduced you to all of my boring colleagues in the room. But, this is someone you should know. I have a feeling you'll get along well."

Liza was just about to demur and say that actually the evening had been quite delightful, but she didn't quite get out the words.

"Charles is in publishing," Bob continued, "and Liza used to be in publishing, right? And she just published her first fiction piece in the New Yorker. It was in last week's issue."

Charles' dark eyes widened considerably. He reached out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Liza," he said sincerely.

Liza blushed. The New Yorker piece had been something of a lark. And she considered herself incredibly lucky to have it published. All of those hours, driving around strangers, picking up Indian food, and putting together particle board furniture, had helped her mind wander. The story came very quickly, and naturally.

Liza realized she had to say something. She shook Charles' hand. "Nice to meet you, too." His hand was warm and large. He had such a friendly smile. They couldn't exactly talk face-to-face in the kitchen. Charles was at least 10 inches taller than Liza, and tilting her head that far was awkward. Liza noticed that Bob had conveniently disappeared.

"Were you looking for someone when we ran into you? You seemed somewhat distracted," Charles noticed.

"I am getting a little tired," Liza admitted. "Would you like to sit with me at the kitchen island? It looks like there are some barstools and it's in close proximity to the bruschetta. I've been trying to flag down the caterer for a glass of white wine."

Charles nodded. "Great idea. I'm beat as well. It was a long day at the office, and then I came home to find out I'd missed dinner and my girls were already in bed. Another day without either parent. Their nanny is great. But, I do try to spend an hour with them each night. I didn't want to come to this party tonight, but Bob insisted." Charles paused, looked Liza straight in the eye, smiled, and said, "I think I know why."

They made it over to the island and Liza found herself blushing again. "I did wonder why I was invited to this event. I've only met Bob and Julia twice. I'm sure you know that our daughters are college roommates."

Charles looked at her very intensely. "I had no idea you were old enough to have a daughter in college. You must have been, what, sixteen."

"I know I have a youthful face, but I'm 40," Liza admitted. "I had Caitlin when I was 22. And you have two daughters? How old are they?"

"They're 8 and 10," Charles said.

Liza was so curious to ask about their mother, but she held her tongue. As if Charles could read her mind he said, "Their mother, my ex-wife, well, my soon-to-be ex-wife, is in California. She left to find herself and has been gone for about a year. It's me and the nanny, and I do my best."

"I read a book, a fiction book, with that premise a few months ago," Liza responded. "Actually, it was that book that inspired me to work on my fiction piece. I wanted to draw from my life, but make it more humorous. Although I discovered I was unable to get the "happily ever after" in my own story. I did appreciate that the book's author could write a story about a 40-something woman who could be a good person and not focus so much on her children."

Charles' face had turned white and his eyes turned down. He spoke very slowly: "I know that book well, Marriage Vacation. I published it and the author, Pauline, is my ex-wife."

Now, it was Liza's turn to turn white. "I had no idea!" she blurted out, embarrassed.

"How could you?" Charles asked. "As far as I can tell you know nobody here." Charles then added, "besides, I've ready your story, and it's nothing like Marriage Vacation."

"You've read my story?" Liza asked.

"I did. It's coming back to me know. I read all of the New Yorker fiction pieces. I'm always looking for a promising new author for my publishing house. Someone with a new perspective or an interesting story to tell. I had actually sent out a message to one of my editors, Zane, to try to get him to meet with you. He's not really in-tune with the over 40 divorced housewife set, but he does have a good eye. Did he contact you?"

"No, I don't think so," Liza admitted.

"Your story was really thought-provoking, Liza. Is it yours? Were you really rejected from entry level work at four publishing houses because of your age?"

"Five, actually. Although I merged my characterizations of my interviews at the second and third publisher for the purpose of the story. Putting in five rejections seemed like overkill," Liza continued.

"Your descriptions were so vivid. I can almost figure out who you met with at every company, although you did a great job blurring some of the details to avoid libel. I know with Diana Trout at my company, the gigantic necklaces and clipped tone of voice were a dead giveaway."

Liza gasped, then giggled. "I hope I didn't burn any bridges. I just wanted to go back to publishing, so much, I was willing to do anything. Clean the coffee pot, pick up the dry cleaning, go through the unsolicited book pile. I was at Random House for five years, and then nobody wanted me. I was washed up. And, it wasn't like I didn't pick up a book for 15 years. I was in three book clubs. I read constantly while living in New Jersey, and mentally edited every book that didn't work for me. I had hoped that someone would give me a chance. I remember Ms. Trout, Diana, vividly. She was about my age but clearly disliked me for the choices I'd made in raising Caitlin and living in the suburbs. It was obvious that there was no chance she'd agree to mentor me into an entry-level editor position."

"Wow," Charles said slowly.

Liza instinctively touched Charles' arm. "You're not at fault," she told him. "I understand it's the industry. Low pay, long hours. So many undergraduates from Ivy League schools with English literature degrees. You all have your pick. From the surface, why wouldn't you choose a millennial with a lot of energy and her parents' supplemental help? A suburban mom would expect to be promoted quickly, might refuse to work late in the evenings, and could be distracted with problems outside of work such as a college daughter or elderly parents. I don't think any of the companies believed in my dedication. I expected to start at the bottom. I'm a part of the gig economy now; I know how to run errands."

"Liza, just talking to you now, these few minutes, I can see how dedicated you are to publishing. I can't imagine that anyone would miss it. Your writing style is beautiful and your story managed to be both humorous and poignant in a few pages. I can't believe you're here, in Bob's kitchen. I have to admit, though, that I am a little torn," Charles said, a gleam in his eye.

Liza was confused. For a second she thought Charles was going to offer her a job on the spot.

"I want Zane to call you about a book; and I want Diane to call you to apologize and offer you a job as her assistant," Charles said. "But, more overpowering than that, with your passion, intelligence, and quite frankly, your beautiful smile, I want to take you to dinner. Would you be interested in a date?" Charles asked earnestly.

Liza didn't hesitate for a second. "Yes, I'd like that." Liza smiled widely.

"I'll do everything I can to help you get back into the industry, regardless of what happens on our date. I have many contacts, and once they've read your story, they'll be banging on your door. But, I also want to hear about your daughter, and your life in New Jersey, and your book clubs, and you. I want to learn more about you, Liza."

She gave him her number and he gave her his card. Their fingers briefly touched the transfer, and there was a charge that went through Liza's whole body.

Maybe Liza would get her happily ever after after all.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late when Liza and Caitlin found each other to make the trek back to Brooklyn. Charles had left just minutes before, so Caitlin didn't know about the fix-up or the handsome stranger. Liza did her best to keep her countenance the same as it was before the party.

Liza and Caitlin might not get their five hours of BBC drama, with its longing looks, misunderstandings, and, yes, Colin Firth. But, tonight she did get her sophisticated conversation, subtle innuendo, and the "promise of more," including the promise of a tall, handsome man with a twinkle in his eye.

Liza couldn't help humming Take My Breath Away, by Berlin, as she sat in the subway car and felt the rhythmic pulsing of the train. She occasionally looked over to Catlin and smiled, but felt no need for conversation. Liza didn't dare take Charles' business card out of her pocket, but she could feel the embossed letters and remembered vividly the charge as their fingers touched. Liza stored that snapshot of time away in her long-term memory.

The subway stop was three blocks away from Maggie's apartment. The walk, through dirty snow in two-inch heels was a slog. The temperature was approaching thirty degrees, and Liza was parched. Although Liza was basically an optimistic person, she started to feel doubts about the entire encounter with Charles. And, boy, did she need a tall glass of ice water.

As Liza and Caitlin approached Maggie's place, she noticed a large neon light over a storefront at the next corner. Liza had an idea.

"Caitlin," Liza said, startling her daughter. "I'm embarrassed to say I haven't bought your Christmas present yet. I'm also embarrassed that I've been so judgy recently about your millennial life-choices. I'd like to make it up to you. Are you up for an adventure?"

Caitlin gave Liza a quizzical look. "Sure," she replied very slowly.

It was approaching midnight and Liza kept her fingers crossed that the light in the store would be open. It was! Liza knocked on the door of Inkburg, the local tattoo shop. It was a Brooklyn institution.

The dark haired proprietor opened the door. Liza guessed he was 26 or so. He was about six feet tall with dark hair and a scruffy beard, wearing a grey t-shirt and tight blue jeans. His arms were covered with tattoos. He had a warm small, but looked spent.

"Hi, I'm Josh, come on in," Josh said. "I'm a little tired. Let me know what you have in mind," he continued. Liza couldn't be sure, but it looked like Josh was sizing her up and trying to figure out why Liza was in a tattoo shop at midnight. Josh then gave Caitlin a grin and started asking her about whether she had any other body art. Liza nonchalantly listed and hoped that any tattoos Caitlin already had were small and discrete. She remind herself that she was trying to be less judgy. Besides, tonight could be the start of something new in Liza's life. She wanted to commemorate the moment, and certainly didn't to remember this night ended with a fight about Caitlin's life choices.

Liza looked through Josh's laminated book of tattoo art and focused on the idea of time. She wanted something that symbolizes a beginning and an end, or maybe a new start. Liza didn't quite "lose" fifteen years caring primarily for Caitlin, but she did feel a loss in her identity and interests. The encounter with Charles Brooks earlier in the evening gave her hope. "Maybe 40 is the new 26?" Liza thought.

Liza looked up and realized that Caitlin and Josh had started flirting. Caitlin was using every excuse to touch Josh's arm while admiring his artwork. Josh asked Caitlin where she wanted her tattoo to go and what design.

Liza coughed. "Mmmm, Josh, would you mind getting me a cup of water? I am so thirsty," Liza said.

"Of course," Josh replied. "No problem." Josh was clearly no longer sleepy.

Josh left the room for a minute and Liza gave Caitlin a look. In one glance she intended to convey a question about Caitlin's interest in Josh and a suggestion to be cautious.

Josh came back with one bottled water and two beers. Liza bit her tongue and did not tell Josh that Caitlin was not yet 21.

"So, are you two cousins?" Josh asked diplomatically.

Liza was grateful for the question, and smiled. "No, I'm her mother," Liza admitted.

"Cool," Josh replied.

Liza showed Josh one the pictures in his tattoo book, and mentioned that she wanted to mark the passage of time and the promise of something new. Josh mentioned the sands of time, maybe an hourglass showing that some of the sands had passed through the funnel, but there was a lot of sand left. Liza loved the idea, and Josh started getting his supplies ready. He showed Liza to the padded bench and asked her where the hourglass would go. Liza wanted the base of her spine. She had no intention of taking off her panties for Josh, but she wanted the tattoo to go in a place that only someone special would see.

The tattoo felt like buzzing pricks on Liza's spine. Liza was surprised it wasn't more painful. She was still joyful from meeting Charles; perhaps it had dulled her negative senses. Josh only used one color - black - so the whole process took only about fifteen minutes.

Caitlin chose a butterfly on her right ankle. Liza knew it was cliche, but it was harmless. And, it wouldn't require a guy to get into Caitlin's nether regions to find it. Although, Liza suspected that Josh would be into Caitlin's nether regions soon enough. Caitlin had chosen a four-color design and she grimaced her way through the process. Josh laughed a little each time Caitlin screeched, and she held his shoulders while he worked on her ankle. Liza caught the too of them checking each other out through the corners of their eyes.

It was a little after 1pm when they finished their tattoos and Liza paid. Josh had told them earlier that he lived in the apartment upstairs, and Liza noticed some lingering on Caitlin's part, but Josh never invited Caitlin up to see the place. He did, however, suggest brunch on Sunday after Christmas. Liza suspected that the next three days would be excruciating while Caitlin waited for her date.

By the time Liza and Caitlin rolled into the apartment they were both exhausted. But, Liza knew she had more "work" to do. When Caitlin crashed into Liza's bed she didn't even notice that Liza had taken her pajamas and laptop to the couch in the living room. Although the last hour had been fun and adventurous, and Liza was pleased with her body art, she really needed to do some Internet sleuthing. Who is Charles Brooks? What did his wife (his ex-wife) say about him in her book? Were there any articles or photos of them together during the book's press tour? Liza had to know everything.

It was nearly dawn when she felt she had a complete picture of the man who could change her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Liza work up at 11am, hearing Caitlin and Maggie quietly whispering. It sounded like Maggie had actually gone to Josh for her latest tattoo, so the two of them were comparing notes. Liza had to admit to herself that Josh was a catch. For someone younger. He was very good looking - cute even - but not handsome like Charles. Liza hoped Caitlin would enjoy her little fantasy, knowing Caitlin would be back in school in just two weeks.

Liza quietly picked up the mess around the couch. She ripped two pages out of her spiral notebook, closed the clamshell on her laptop, and unfolded the corners of a few pages of her copy of Marriage Vacation. From the looks of it, Charles and Pauline had enjoyed a pretty "basic" marriage, but as members of the 1%. They enjoyed fancy vacations, enrolled their daughters in private schools, and owned a vacation property that had been featured in Town & Country. Although Liza could surmise that Pauline's disappearance had been a shock to Charles, Liza saw no mention of Pauline's absence on Page 6 or any other gossip site. Charles may have taken a few women to industry events over the past year, but in all pictures they were described as "family friends." Charles' ties to the executives in the publishing world ensured that Charles' and Pauline's marital drama was not available for public consumption.

Liza recognized that Marriage Vacation was a fictionalized view of Charles and Pauline's marriage, but she did feel she had a glimpse of Pauline's perspective. Pauline believed her husband's social status meant she couldn't work, at least at a job she loved; she felt tied to her children and their needs; and the sex had grown stale due to Charles' stress and late nights. Liza could sympathize with much of that sentiment. Liza's marriage might not have enjoyed the trappings of the 1%, but she had spent fifteen years in David's and Caitlin's shadow. The only acceptable jobs for an upper middle class wife in the suburbs of New Jersey was that of real estate agent or receptionist in her husband's dental office. Liza shuttered at the thought.

Liza poked her head up from the couch and announced her presence to Maggie and Caitlin. Although they seemed happy to see her awake, their musings on Josh abruptly stopped. Liza got up, folded her blanket, and made her way to the kitchen island.

"What are your plans for the day?" Maggie asked.

"I had planned," Liza emphasized, "to get up at 8 and start driving harried vacationers to the airport. But, those plans are out the window. I'd like to hang out with Caitlin for a few hours and then head over to my TaskRabbit jobs. I've got a few high-income gigs this afternoon putting together toys for Christmas."

"Any chance you want to go back to the tattoo shop?" Caitlin asked.

Liza scowled and nodded no.

"I didn't think so," Caitlin replied. "Let's go explore Brooklyn. I haven't really looked around since you've moved here. It's so hip. I didn't think you had it in you, Mom."

Liza looked at Maggie and rolled her eyes at Caitlin's comment. "I am so grateful that Maggie took me in, I'd live anywhere she is. But, Brooklyn has been a lot of fun. Much more fun than suburban New Jersey. Finish your coffee. It's time to head out and enjoy avocado toast and artisanal cheese. Maybe if we're lucky we'll find some recycled art for my room. Would you like to come along, Maggie?"

"I think I'll pass," Maggie replied. "I've got all the recycled art I can handle right here."

Caitlin and Liza wandered the streets of Park Slope and Williamsburg, enjoying the vintage shops and locavore cuisine. They didn't make it to Greenpoint because Caitlin was scheduled to meet her dad for dinner and Liza had an appointment in Manhattan. She had arranged to put together a dollhouse at 4pm and two bikes at 7pm, at a crazy rate of $75/hr.

The dollhouse job took much longer than expected. The clients had misplaced the directions, so Liza had to go online and borrow their printer to figure out how to put the pieces together. Liza had to wallpaper some of the rooms and assembly the tiny furniture. Once Liza had satisfactorily completed the dollhouse, the clients asked Liza to put together the rest of the toys (with instructions) and then to wrap all of the gifts. Although it seemed like these were tasks a parent should have been happy to have done for his child, Liza was glad for the work.

Just before 7 Liza realized she wasn't going to make it to the next job in time. She texted the client and received a snippy text back saying that she had to get there by 8 or else Liza would receive a terrible review. And, Liza was expected to go to the ground floor of the owner's town home and knock gently. The client didn't want his children to know someone else was in the house.

Liza wrapped up the wrapping as quickly as she could and made it over to the next client's house. She was so nervous after receiving the client's text that she considered taking a Lyft over to the house, but once she discovered the two clients were only three blocks apart, she decided to run instead.

Liza arrived at the town home just before 8 and knocked on the ground floor as instructed. A slight woman, around 25, answered the door and quietly let Liza into the room. It appeared to be some sort of granny unit. There was a small living room and kitchenette, and Liza could see a bathroom and bedroom down the hallway.

"Hi, I'm Meghan," the woman said. "I'm the nanny. The bikes are over there." She pointed to two large rectangle boxes. "I feel like a dummy that I couldn't put the bikes together myself, but it's not in my job description and I'm not very handy. I assume you've brought some tools? He'll be down in a few minutes after he's put his children to bed. But, you can start when you're ready." Meghan went to her room down the hall.

Liza assumed "he" meant the owner of the town home and the parent to the children who would be receiving these bicycles. Liza could understand why he wouldn't want Liza to make a lot of noise while the children were going to sleep. She had no intention of disturbing them and set about quietly opening up the boxes and reviewing their contents.

Both of the bikes were pink, one slightly bigger than the other. The smaller one had a big banana seat, like the bikes Liza used to ride when she was a kid. The larger one was a 5-speed, although Liza didn't know why the girl would need gears on this bike given that Manhattan is flat as a pancake.

Liza was very efficient at getting the smaller bike together. The instructions were very clear and she had the appropriate tools. She knew if she didn't work slower she wouldn't be able to justify this late evening, but she couldn't see stretching out a job for higher pay. Besides, $75/hr. for bike-building just shows that the 1% are different from the rest of us.

Liza organized the parts for the second bike and started working on hooking up the brakes. She heard the door close and some footsteps down the hall.

"I'm glad you made it," the client said politely. "I needed to get the bikes done this evening so the girls could have them with their mother tomorrow. You must be tired, thanks for coming so late," he continued.

Liza was looking the other way as the client came into the room. She said, "no problem."

"I'm Cha," the client started, his face looking bemused.

Liza tilted her head and looked at the client. All 6'5" of him. "Charles," she said, alarmed.

Charles laughed. "Hi Liza. I guess we were destined to meet."

"Well, I don't believe in destiny, but I do believe in very good luck. Twice in 24 hours. Who would have thought it?" Liza replied.

"So, you're my TaskRabbit," Charles stated.

Liza moved her fingers into the shape of two triangles and put them above her ears. She scrunched up her nose. "At your service, sir," she laughed.

"Ok, can I help you in some way?" Charles asked, awkwardly.

"Are you handy with tools?" Liza asked.

"Honestly, no. I'm handy with words. I can diagram a sentence like nobody's business. But, when it comes to wrenches, screwdrivers, and hammers, I'm lost." Charles admitted.

"Not a problem," Liza replied. "That's what the 99% is for." Liza immediately regretted those words.

Charles squinted at Liza and looked a little deflated.

"Sorry, that was intended to be a joke. I sometimes talk before I think. I also trip over my shoes. I'm clumsy all around," Liza said, trying to remove the tension in the room.

"No, I get it. What kind of person can't put together a kid's bike? What kind of person pays a stranger more than six times minimum wage to take care of a parent's job for him? Answer: the 1%."

Liza was mortified.

Charles excused himself and went back up the stairs.

It was after 10 before Liza finished the second bike. It turns out that gearing was more difficult that she thought. She cleaned up the mess, broke down the cardboard boxes, and called for Meghan.

Meghan thanked Liza for the work and said she would text Charles to come down and pay Liza. Liza said, Please don't. There's no need for him to pay me. I know him and I'm embarrassed that I was even here. Please tell Charles it's my Christmas gift to him." Liza grabbed her coat and rushed out the door.

Liza started speed walking toward the subway. She was about to turn the corner when she heard her name.

"Liza. Wait, Liza," Charles called.

Liza turned around.

Charles rushed to her.

"This is not how I wanted our next meeting to go. I had everything planned in my head. I would take you to this amazing Italian place down the street. We would talk for hours about our kids and our childhood. We'd have very little talk about our careers, but at the end, I would give you this page of all of the people I'd talked to about you: my friends at Random House, McMillan, New York Magazine, to name a few. I'm so sorry I snapped. I know it's just a joke. I know this town house seems ridiculous for me, my kids, and the nanny. It is ridiculous. It's huge. I inherited it from my father, and he inherited it from his father. I wanted to get rid of it since I've owned it, but Pauline loved the place. She loved decorating and having parties, or at least I thought she did. Now that she's gone, I may still sell it, but now it's my kids' home. I know it seems like we live very different lives: me, the owner of a publishing house, you a TaskRabbit." He paused, then added, "But, I have to say, you are the cutest bunny I've ever seen."

Liza almost melted with those words.

"I haven't had a chance to call everyone on this list. It's the holidays; not everyone's around," Charles continued. He showed Liza a print-out with at least fifteen names on it. "I wanted to call you this morning to make some plans. It seemed too soon, though. It's been a long time since I've tried to arrange a date with someone new. I'm supposed to wait three days, right?"

Liza nodded shyly. "Can we go to that restaurant now? It sounds lovely and it's my treat. I just made a killing tonight." Liza joked.

Charles smiled. He quickly called Meghan to confirm that she would go upstairs and make sure the girls stayed asleep. Then, he took Liza's hand and they walked toward the restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4

_I am sorry it's taken me so long to get out this chapter. Work, kids, yadda yadda yadda. Honestly, I hadn't expected to write more than a one-shot, but I am appreciating the comments and enjoy taking Liza and Charles' story a little further. After this one, I think I have two more chapters left. Hopefully it helps with the withdrawal from last Tuesday night._

When they arrived at the restaurant the maitre d told Charles that kitchen was closed but that dessert was available, if they'd like. Charles requested a Tiramisu and two glasses of Prosecco. The maitre d showed the two of them a quiet table in the corner of the restaurant. Charles gently touched Liza's back as they winded through the tables. He had somehow managed to land directly on her new tattoo, which was slightly sore, and tingled with the pressure.

Liza was impressed by the look of the restaurant. It was tastefully appointed with cream leather banquets and white tablecloths. Soft music was playing and two couples sat discreetly enjoying their entrees. Liza saw none of the decor that was prevalent in the Italian-style restaurants she had frequented in New Jersey. There was no red and white checkered cloth, no wallpaper of the Leaning Tower of Pisa, and no posters of gourmet pizza. Liza wished they had arrived earlier to really enjoy the food, but Prosecco should loosen them up and the Tiramisu would give her a much-needed boost of caffeine and chocolate.

Late the night before, Liza had worried that the next time the two of them met they'd have nothing to talk about. But, thankfully their conversations flowed incredibly smoothly. Liza told Charles about her daughter, Caitlin, and about the academic choices that led to attendance at Vassar. Charles talked about his daughters and their delight at learning and reading. Charles' divorce was more raw than Liza's and Charles told Liza that he was very disappointed that his daughters would be spending Christmas with Pauline. The girls would receive the bikes the next morning, and then be gone for days. Charles told Liza that he was so anxious to be alone he made plans to spend his Christmas in Colorado with some other divorced friends.

Liza enjoyed hearing about Charles' long-term friendship with Bob. She told Charles more about Maggie and they both marveled that their closest relationships were with friends they'd met in their early twenties. Just before 11, the maitre d told Liza and Charles that the restaurant was closing. Liza felt the two of them could have talked for hours, but unfortunately it was too cold outside for them to walk the neighborhood. As the waiter dropped the bill, Liza quickly reached for it.

"I told you, my treat," she said with a smile.

As Liza reached into her purse, she realized $200 was lying loose above the wallet. She looked at Charles.

"You earned it. I saw those instructions online and I knew there was no way I was getting those bikes together tonight. And, besides, you'll need the money. You know how little junior editors get paid, right?" Charles replied.

Liza appreciated that Charles was so enthusiastic about her returning to the publishing industry.

"I know I'll be paid like a 24 year-old surviving on a trust fund," Liza acknowledged. "I can't imagine doing anything else. I simply love books. I'm willing to pay my dues to get back on the editor-track. It's my dream to find the next Harry Potter, and if I get to work with smart people who love to read as well, all the better!"

After Liza paid for their dessert with cash it was time for her to head back to Brooklyn. "I feel like my coach is going to turn into a pumpkin any minute," she said. It was hard for Liza not to feel like Cinderella with this handsome prince at her side.

Although Charles' town home was just a block away, he insisted on escorting her to the subway. He said he felt uncomfortable letting Liza to take the subway instead of a hired car, but Liza insisted that the subway and the complexities of the MTA were a bit romantic. She spent so many years in cars, driving between schools and Target. Sometimes getting out in the world with the masses in New York was enchanting. Charles gave Liza a quizzical look.

When they reached the stairs for the subway, Liza let go of his hand and reached for a friendly hug. But, Charles grabbed Liza tightly and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm so glad to have seen you tonight," he said.

Liza gave Charles of final squeeze and then released her arms. "It was a wonderful evening," she replied.

Liza smiled as she walked through the turnstiles, raced down the stairs, and entered a car just as it was about to leave the station. She felt a ping on her phone: "I miss you already."

Liza woke up late again the next morning. This time, she was pleasantly surprised to see Caitlin lying in her bed next to her. She was even happier when she discovered a text from Charles with a picture of his daughters happily riding their bicycles on the local elementary school playground. "I couldn't have done it without you," it said. Liza couldn't stop herself from focusing on the blurry image of a blonde woman in the background, and it decided it must be Pauline.

By the time Liza received the text, Charles was already halfway to the airport. She wished Charles a safe flight and added an emoji of a kiss in her return text. Liza couldn't help herself. It certainly wasn't the type of texting a millennial would initiate - she couldn't see herself sexting in a million years - but since Liza hadn't been in the dating world for nearly twenty years, it was still foreign and forward to her.

The next two days were a whirlwind for Liza, Caitlin, and Maggie. Liza did as many TaskRabbit jobs as she could while still helping Maggie plan an amazing Christmas dinner. Maggie was quite a chef and enjoyed hosting ten of her closest friends. There was roast chicken, pork, biscuits, potatoes, steamed veggies, gluten-free, and vegan options. For dessert, Liza had prepared three pies and a batch of peanut butter cookies. It was all just too much! Although most of the women there would not have been attracted to Charles, they seemed to be caught up in the romance and teased Liza mercilessly about when she'd happen to run into him again.

On Sunday morning, Liza heard Caitlin getting up quite early and realized it was finally time for Caitlin's and Josh's brunch date. Caitlin took a long shower and spent an extraordinary amount of time on her hair and makeup. By 10 a.m. she was out the door. Liza hadn't seen Caitlin excited about somebody for a long time, but she did worry that Josh was more than five years older than Caitlin and seemed much more experienced with the world. Although Caitlin had spent a few months in India, she was still at heart a college freshman and quite naive.

Liza spent the morning working on a volunteer editing job and wondering about Caitlin's whereabouts. It was funny, when her daughter was one and a half hours away at school, Liza could forget the boys and Caitlin's other distractions, but with this cute, wordly man down the street, Liza knew anything was possible. Liza kept reminding herself that Calitin was technically an adult, and that she was just a few years older when Caitlin was born. Liza certainly didn't want Caitlin to start a family in her early twenties, but Liza knew Caitlin was a capable young woman.

The writing for the publication was quite dry. Liza attempted to punch up the sentence structure, but it seemed hopeless. Some subjects are just boring, she thought. She still appreciated the work and hoped that the experience would prove useful in her career. She found herself daydreaming about getting a junior editor job. She didn't like relying on anyone, but was hopeful that with Charles' contacts she could, indeed, get her foot in the door.

Charles may have been thousands of miles away in Colorado, but their constant texting made her feel like he was sitting beside her. The texts started innocently enough with the picture of Charles' daughters on the bikes, and continued while Charles waited for his flight in the preferred passenger lounge. As soon as Charles landed in Colorado and found his driver, the texts picked up again and became more flirtatious as the hours passed. Liza found herself running around the apartment and doing a deep-dive into Google to find appropriate quotes from her favorite authors. Charles instantaneously matched them one-for-one, without the help of a wall of books. Liza was impressed with his depth of knowledge and apparent photographic memory.

It didn't seem right for Charles to ignore his friends on this trip, so they reluctantly signed off when he reached the resort. It was touch and go for the next few days. Although Charles texted Liza around meals and at bedtime, cell service was spotty and he was determined to be in the moment with his friends. Liza understood. The two of them had only known each other for a week at this point; they could last a few days without an immediate response.

Charles was expected to come back from Colorado on Friday, but when he learned of an upcoming storm he switched to an earlier flight. Liza didn't have the new flight schedule and was surprised when Charles called her from JFK at 4pm. "I have to see you. Are you free tonight?" Charles asked.

Liza replied "Absolutely," and Charles directed his driver straight to Liza's apartment.

Liza was nervous about Charles seeing her home. She knew that Charles would say that the difference in their wealth was unimportant, but the contrast between Maggie's loft and Charles' town home was monumental. She straightened up the living room and looked around the place. The apartment was pretty large, for New York standards, but a corner was covered with Maggie's art supplies and art work. She thought of the movie theater next door and the lack of security in her building. The stairway was drafty and smelled of stale pizza. She hoped that Charles would appreciate the company, if not the ambiance.

It was over an hour from Charles' call to when he arrived at the loft. In that time, Liza had changed her hair style three times and her outfit even more. But, in the end, she decided she wanted to look as natural as possible. She left her hair down and put on jeans and a sweater. She figured Charles would be looking apres-ski, not boardroom ready. Regardless, due to their days of texting, which seemed so intimate, she felt Charles would be able to see through her no matter what she wore.

Liza let Charles in the building with a buzz on her phone and waited at the top of the landing. Her apartment was on the third floor. At first, all she saw was a large ski jacket, then a black bag holding skis, and then a large duffel. Finally, as Charles turned the corner at the last flight of stairs, she saw his face. He may have been a little out of breath, but the smile was huge.

Charles made it up the last few steps quickly and dropped his bags. He took Liza's hands and gave her a gentle kiss. Then, he pulled back and look at Liza, shyly. "I hope that wasn't too forward," Charles said. "I'm just so happy to see you."

Liza reached behind Charles' neck and pulled him back into a kiss. It was warm and passionate and his breath was minty-fresh. After a moment, a long moment, Liza pulled back. "I hope that wasn't too forward. It's just I'm very happy to see you too," Liza responded.

As much as Liza would have wanted to unzip Charles' jacket and the rest of his cold-weather gear then and there, Maggie coughed and announced that she was in the apartment. Liza introduced them and together the two women showed Charles around their home. Charles seemed impressed by Maggie's art work, but seemed especially interested in the huge bookshelf behind Liza's bed. She had novels of all genres, both paperback and hardback, and in varied conditions. Charles could tell that Liza was a voracious reader, although Liza expressed her embarrassment at the mess.

Liza could tell that Charles was tired and took Charles to the trendy taco bar near the apartment. It was noisy and fun, and the two of them had their fill of organic guacamole, tamales, and cerveza. Despite the fact that Charles was a respected executive in a stuffy industry, he really did seem to be enjoying himself. Liza could see Charles' coloring change as his blood sugar adjusted and he couldn't seem to stop touching her fingers or giving her little smiles.

Liza saw Caitlin and Josh in the back of the restaurant. They were a very attractive couple, but Liza could infer that Josh seemed bored. She didn't expect that the romance would last beyond winter break. Caitlin finally noticed the older couple, gave Charles a once-over, and then Liza a thumbs up. Whatever teasing Liza had received from Maggie and her friends would pale in comparison to the grilling she'd get tonight.

Liza and Charles spent a bit of time talking about their marriages. They learned that they'd both been cheated on and felt financially insecure. Although he didn't say so in so many words, Charles implied that he had not been intimate with anyone since Pauline left him. It seemed awkward to explicitly tell Charles she hadn't had sex in three years, even though she'd only been divorced for one.

It didn't seem like tonight was the right time for their first time. Charles looked amazing in his ski sweater and burnt nose, but he was definitely exhausted. And, the rice and beans weren't sitting well in Liza's stomach. Their moods lightened when the possibility of sex was off the table. Charles ordered another round of cerveza and they hummed along to the 80s pop tunes.

Eventually, it was time for Charles to gather up his belongings and head home. Liza paid the modest bill and they held hands as they walked back to Liza's apartment. It was quite a trudge up the stairs because they knew "goodnights" were coming. When Liza opened the door to the apartment she noticed that the lights were off in the main room, and Charles whispered, "let's pretend we're teenagers." In a second, they were on the couch touching each other's faces and looking into each other eyes. Soon their lips were touching, their tongues were exploring, and Liza could feel Charles' hand on her thigh. She knew they had kissed earlier in the evening, but in the quiet of the room it felt like a "first kiss". The sensation on her thigh and inside her mouth warmed her entire body. At first, Liza felt like she could go on like this forever, or maybe they could take off their clothes off then and there, but Charles' face was a bit scratchy and Liza suspected Caitlin would be back any minute. Liza touched Charles' muscular upper arms and gently pulled him away.

"I think it's time for you to go," she said, with a frown on her face.

"I know," Charles replied, visibly dejected. "Can I see you tomorrow?" Liza understood this to mean "see" in the biblical sense.

"Yes, of course," Liza replied.

"Let's go to dinner. My turn to take you out," Charles insisted.

They agreed to meet at a dark bar on the Upper East Side at 7:00. It was the last night before Charles' girls would come home, and Charles said he just had to spend it with Liza. Charles requested a Lyft and Liza walked Charles down the three flights of stairs and helped with his ski gear. It was just a minute or two of awkward conversation before the driver showed up and took Charles' bags. He looked straight at Liza, then closed his eyes and bent his neck for a kiss. Liza responded enthusiastically but quickly. "Until tomorrow," he said.

"Mmm… tomorrow," Liza replied.

It wasn't until Liza got upstairs that she realized that tomorrow night was New Years' Eve. She texted Charles to remind him. "Oh right," Charles replied. "I'll work it out. I've never been one for New Years, but I am confident that next year is going to be amazing."

"I think so, too. Goodnight, Charles," Liza texted back.

Charles texed emoji's of a bed, a kiss, and heart.


	5. Chapter 5

_I apologize in advance if anyone is expecting to hear Camila Cabello throughout this chapter. I am no LL Moore or his alter ego. I'm trying to keep this story to PG-13._

Liza got to bed a few minutes after Charles left and was not surprised to hear Caitlin enter the room shortly thereafter. "It's not working," Caitlin said, after Liza opened her eyes. "Josh and I really don't have much in common. I mean he's sexy as hell, and that was fun, but dinner tonight was boring. I think I'm going to stay at Dad's tomorrow night and go out with my high school friends for New Year's Eve. You don't mind, do you? I'm going to guess you don't mind, what with that tall drink of water I saw at the restaurant, enchanted by your every word."

Liza rolled her eyes and blushed. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do have plans tomorrow night, with Charles."

"Chaaarles," Caitlin said very slowly. She'd heard about Charles from Liza and Maggie, but it was the first time she'd seen him, even though they both had been at Bob and Julia's party. That night, Caitlin had simply been too preoccupied with her college friends to notice where her mother was or who she was talking to. "That guy is hot."

"I don't think I really want to talk with you about this, Caitlin. I'm sorry about Josh, sometimes these things just don't work out. Sometimes it's because you have nothing in common, and other times it's because you're victims of unsynchronized passion. It sounds like the passion was there, just not the ideas. You'll be back in school in about a week, I'm sure you'll have many opportunities next semester. Besides, I'm glad you'll see your high school friends, are Sophia and Juliette in town?"

"Yes," Caitlin admitted. We FaceTime sometimes, but it hasn't been the same since they moved to California. I don't even think the two of them see each other - with Juliette at Cal and Sophia at Stanford, they're geographically undesirable friends. I've been told the traffic between the two schools is unbearable."

"Well, just drive safe," Liza continued. "And, if you've drunk too much, then sleep at your friend's house. Your dad will understand. We want you back at Vassar in one piece." Liza couldn't help being a mom. She knew her daughter had heard the don't-drive-drunk speech dozens of times, but it didn't hurt to drop a reminder.

Caitlin left the apartment around 11 to take Liza's car to New Jersey. Liza had a few hours to kill before getting ready for the evening, so she perused her bookshelf for something romantic. Austen's "Emma" seemed the perfect fit. Emma Woodhouse, the literary world's greatest matchmaker, would keep her amused through the early afternoon. Reading Emma was like a conversation with a great friend.

Liza began getting ready around 5. She shaved, expertly applied her makeup, and slipped on her favorite little black dress. "Easier access," Maggie joked. Liza didn't disagree.

During the day Charles had texted to let her know that their plans were likely to run very late and to suggest that, perhaps, she should bring a bag just in case she decided to sleep over. Liza smiled at the equivocal nature of the text. "Perhaps I'll do that," she replied, and added a smiley emoji. Of course, she already had her overnight bag packed and it was sitting at the end of the bed.

Liza arrived at the bar a little after 7 and saw Charles at a small table. As she walked over to him, he stood up, and she found herself having to stop for a moment and catch her breath. "Damn," she thought, "Caitlin's right. Charles is hot." He was wearing a navy suit but no tie, and the top two buttons were left unbuttoned. He looked a little confused, or maybe concerned, but he did seem happy to see her.

"Hi Liza, you look amazing," Charles said.

"So do you," she admitted, looking him up and down.

Charles and Liza kissed, briefly, and then a little longer. She put down her purse and overnight bag. Charles took off her coat, held her chair, and she sat at the table. Charles sat down as well.

The waiter brought two glasses of champagne and a charcuterie plate. Liza looked at Charles, and he shrugged. He must have gotten to the bar long before 7 to place his order. The place was packed. Liza picked up a delicious-looking slice of salami, placed it on a wedge of hard bread, and took a bite.

"So, I have something to tell you. I'm not sure how happy you'll be about it," Charles said.

"Oh, what?" Liza responded.

"I was at the gym this morning, and I ran into Bob. He teased me about you and asked me when I'd call. When I told him we've actually been seeing each other steadily since the party and how smitten I am with you, he got super-excited and called Julia. Long story short, they've invited themselves over for New Years to toast us as a couple. They have dinner plans, but I expect they'll be at the town home by 11."

"Oh," Liza said, then paused. She looked at her watch. "Seems to me we have three hours." Another pause, and a sly smile at Charles, "I'm not really very hungry."

"Yeah, I'm not hungry either," Charles responded. He understood her meaning completely.

They quickly clinked their champagne glasses, chugged their drinks, and got up to go. Charles picked up Liza's overnight bag, helped Liza with her coat, and dropped a $100 bill on the table. Liza grabbed her purse and they raced out the door.

It was ten blocks from the bar to Charles' apartment. When he picked this place, he had imagined a quiet stroll on a warm December night, but this recent development added a sense of urgency to his plans. He immediately flagged a cab, and the two of them slid into the back seat, first Liza, then Charles. As soon as the driver started moving down the street, Liza was annoyed to see Mayor de Blasio on the small screen bragging about the city and its amenities. She tried to turn off the TV, but found it was fixed on. Charles told her to forget about it, in a lusty voice. He reached his right hand to Liza's left knee and began touching her gently. She turned to him and grabbed his waist with her right hand, pulling him closer. They were turned toward each other now, and Charles started nibbling on Liza's ear. She feared she would turn to jelly. Liza noticed Charles' left hand had hitched up her skirt and was rubbing her ass. "I didn't realize you are left handed," Liza said, teasingly. "Let's just say, in cases such as this, I am ambidextrous," Charles responded. "I need to have you. Now," he whispered in her ear.

The driver slowed down and pulled in front of Charles' home. "Happy New Year," he said with a wicked grin.

"Thanks," Charles responded. He gave the driver two twenties, opened the door, grabbed Liza's bag, and took her hand. "You too."

They walked up the steps to the town home and Charles grabbed for his keys in the coat pocket. Charles fumbled a bit unlocking the door, and even dropped the keys in excitement, but in less than a minute they were in the entryway of his gorgeous home. Charles reminded Liza that his girls were with Pauline until the next afternoon, and let her know that the nanny was partying with friends. They were alone in the house. Liza slipped off her heels and followed Charles up the stairs, quickly. The master bedroom comprised much of the third floor. Liza was in awe of the space.

She quietly excused herself and found the bathroom. She wasn't a 22-year old anymore and thought she should pee before they went at it. She also quickly chewed on a stick of gum to get the taste of the one slice of salami out of her mouth. As a last minute decision before getting on the subway she had stopped in a Duane Reede to pick up a small package of condoms. She took them out of her purse and put the package in her hand. "Can't be too careful," she thought.

Liza popped back into the bedroom and saw an identical package on the left nightstand. Relieved, she showed Charles what was in her hand. "Great minds…" she said.

Charles didn't waste another second. He took the package and dropped it on the floor, then he took off Liza's coat. Liza noticed Charles had already taken off his suit jacket and draped it over a chair; his shirt was untucked. Liza unbuttoned his shirt and helped it off him. Then, he turned Liza around and unzipped her dress. He eased it off her shoulders and the dress fell in a puddle around her feet. Liza could see Charles pulsing inside his pants. She unhooked his belt, unbuttoned the pants, and unzipped his fly. Charles put his hands to his side and easily slipped off his pants and boxers. Liza took one step back and took it all in. He was one incredible specimen of a man; and all parts of him were proportionally sized. Liza feared her tongue was hanging out like a 70s cartoon. She had to stop herself from saying "hubba hubba."

Charles now went behind Liza and unhooked her bra. He then ran his fingers down the side of her rib cage and slipped off her panties.

"You are so beautiful," he exclaimed.

The moment was exactly what Liza had wished for. Charles may have been well-endowed, but he wasn't a one-trick pony. He was able to accomplish with his breath, his tongue, and his fingers a world of pleasure. She tried to reciprocate, but found herself at times overcome with feelings and unable to control her movements. When at last he did enter her, they fell into an easy rhythm. When Liza looked into Charles' eyes, the emotions were so powerful she started to cry. Charles stopped and seemed concerned. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm just so happy," Liza responded. "I can't help it."

Charles smiled and put some wisps of hair behind Liza's ear.

"So should I…" Charles asked.

"Continue? Yes!" Liza replied confidently.

It was only another minute or so before Charles was spent. They cried out together and then he carefully collapsed on top of Liza and put his head on the pillow next to her. "It's been a long time," he admitted. "But, so worth it if it brought me to you."

As much as Liza would have liked to fall asleep, just as they were, it was 10:30, and Bob and Julia were to arrive any minute. They slipped into the shower together and enjoyed running the soapy hands over each other's body. "Almost makes getting clean as much fun as getting dirty," Charles laughed, paraphrasing Mr. Bubbles. Liza couldn't believe such an educated man would quote a jingle from their childhood.

They got out of the shower and quietly reversed their actions of a few hours before. Liza slipped into her dress and Charles zipped up the back; Liza buttoned up Charles's shirt and helped him with his jacket. Liza didn't think she had time to refresh her makeup, but it was almost 11. On an ordinary night, she'd be in bed at this time. Come to think of it, if it hadn't been for Bob and Julia she would be in bed right now, with Charles. Liza thought contentedly about their last few hours together.

A few minutes after 11 Bob and Julia arrived and gave Liza and Charles a warm hug. They seemed so happy, genuinely happy that Charles and Liza were together. Charles led the four of them into the kitchen, and Liza stood in awe of the amazing room. She suspected that the stainless steel appliances and six-burner range hadn't gotten much use since Pauline left. Charles reached into the fridge and found clean strawberries, herbed cheese, and a bottle of champagne. He instructed Liza as to where to find the crackers and told Bob to bring four champagne flutes to the living room. All four of them followed suit and sat in a cozy nook within the expansive space. When Charles opened the champagne cork, Julia laughed, and a wave of tension instantly left the room. They cracked jokes and told stories, many of them about Bob and Charles' time together at Princeton. Although they looked like an odd couple - Charles a tall, patrician WASP, and Bob a short, Jewish lawyer - they really did seem very close. Their long-term friendship and shared experiences endured decades, through career advancement, children, and even Pauline's disappearance. Liza enjoyed herself immensely and was shocked to discover that two hours had passed. Liza blurted out: "Happy New Year." Bob and Julia kissed each other sweetly. Liza and Charles, newly self-conscious, looked up at each other and smiled shyly. "Happy New Year," Charles said to Liza, and gave her a quick peck.

Julia and Bob got up then, gave Charles and Liza another round of hugs and were off.

After they left, Liza wasn't sure what to do. She sensed Charles wanted her stay, but they hadn't really discussed sleeping arrangements. It wasn't too late for her to trek home. It was New Years', the city was alive much later than this.

"Stay, please," Charles interrupted her musings.

"I would love to," Liza replied. "After I left I realized I forgot something to sleep in. Can I wear one of your t-shirts?" She asked.

"I can't imagine anything sexier," Charles responded.

Like a long-time married couple they used the two sinks in the master bathroom to brush their teeth and scrub their face. Then, comfortable in Charles' softest t-shirt, Liza asked Charles which side he preferred, and slipped into the other side of the bed. They hugged and talked for awhile, then grew silent. Liza heard Charles quietly snoring, then rolled over, and fell contentedly to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Liza was pretty light sensitive, and woke up early the next morning. Charles had forgotten to close the curtains in his room. She noticed Charles was spooning her and had a slight erection. Liza was feeling a little tingling in herself "down there" and decided to take advantage of the opportunity. She turned around and reached her hand down Charles' boxers. Almost immediately she could sense his blood was rushing to the area.

Charles' eyes opened. "You're up, I see," he said.

"You certainly are," Liza smiled and directed her eyes to Charles' midsection.

"Well, what are we going to do about that? Can't let it go to waste," Charles joked.

Within a second Charles had flipped Liza over and placed her on all-fours. He grabbed her undies with his teeth and slipped them down to her ankles. Liza liked Charles' playful side and imagined a long, slow ride into home plate.

Charles reached for a condom on the nightstand, but when he returned to position, he stopped. "You have a tattoo," he said.

Liza had almost forgotten about it. "Yes, I got it with my daughter, about two weeks ago. It was the night of Bob and Julia's party. When we got back to Brooklyn, I just felt so alive, so ready to begin the second half of my life. So, ready for something different. I think of myself as being pretty optimistic, but that last year had really brought me down. The cheating, bankruptcy, divorce, and then the rejections at the publishing houses. It didn't seem fair. I don't believe in karma, not really, but I'm a good person. I didn't deserve it. But, that night seemed open with possibility. I hoped some of that possibility would be with you. Correction: I _hope_ it will be with you. But, also for my career, and for my life in general. I never saw myself in a Brooklyn loft at 40, but I like where I am right now and where I'm going."

Charles dropped himself down to the bed and placed his head on the pillow. "Wow," he said. "An hourglass, I like it. And you put it at the base of your spine, why?"

"That was as far as I was willing to go," Liza answered. "I didn't want the tattoo guy to get the wrong idea. My thoughts, that night, were of you." She smiled.

Charles didn't say anything. It was quiet for a minute and Liza was feeling a little out of sorts. After a moment, they started to kiss, gently at first, then more urgently. Eventually, Charles' erection returned and they were both in the mood. Their lovemaking wasn't the aerobic adventure Liza had anticipated, but it was perfect for the moment.

A half hour later they were in the kitchen working on breakfast. Liza agreed to whip up some eggs, while Charles was in charge of making coffee and slicing some strawberries. Liza was really impressed with the gleaming stainless range.

"This kitchen is amazing," she said. "I would love to bake in here. I made three pies and a batch of cookies for my roommate's Christmas dinner, in a kitchen far inferior to this one. Have you ever baked with your daughters? It's so much fun."

"That was usually Pauline's department," Charles admitted. "I can't think of any time I've baked anything. I can make four child-friendly meals, and they are on heavy rotation in this house."

"Oh, you can bake, I'm sure of it. Just follow the instructions in order. Start with something simple, like toll house cookies. The recipe is on the back of the bag. I'm sure your girls would love it! Although, I don't see a mixer the kitchen."

"Pauline took it," Charles said.

"Well, you can remedy that with a few hundred dollars and a click to Amazon," Liza replied. "Your kitchen is so monochrome. I mean, it's beautiful, truly beautiful, but it is tones of gray. You could mix it up with a mixer, so to speak. I vote for yellow; it signifies fun and would stand in sharp contrast to the rest of the room."

"Yellow is my daughters' favorite color," Charles told her. "Actually, one daughter. The younger one says her favorite color is maize, just to be different." He paused, "I think I'll go to Macy's after you leave and pick one up. I'll take your advice and try the cookies with the girls. I miss them so much. I want them, I want us, to be happy with our makeshift family."

Liza smiled. It warmed her heart to hear Charles' affection toward his girls.

They had a quick breakfast, and then Liza ran upstairs to grab her things. Charles followed after her. He walked over to another corner of the third floor, and Liza heard the printer running. After some rustling of paper, Charles joined Liza in the bedroom.

"When I was in Colorado, I wasn't just skiing and texting. I managed to catch my colleagues on their vacations and let them know they'd be crazy not to offer you a job. Here's the list of the people I talked to. I hope it's okay that I gave them your email address. A few of them told me they'd have their assistants contact you on Tuesday, when their offices re-open after the holiday. Make sure you've got a reprint of your New Yorker piece and your resume ready to go. I don't want to tell you what to do, but I think you should include your jobs in the gig economy. Publishers like people who are willing to "hussle" and get dirty, and believe me they'll ask you to take on many menial tasks. Let them know you're willing to work." Charles gave Liza the print-out.

Liza discovered that her mouth was wide open. "The words 'thank you' seem so insufficient, Charles. You are such a gem."

"You deserve to follow your dreams, Liza. You have talent and you work hard. I've only known you a short time, but I know it. Anyone who talks to you for a half an hour will see you'd be an incredible asset to their team. It makes no difference how old you are. Actually, I take that back. From my perspective your age is an asset. You have both professional and life experience. You'll kick ass at this job," he said.

Liza grabbed Charles' shoulders and pulled him in for a big kiss. Then she let go and looked him straight in the eyes, "Thank you."

They made their way downstairs with Liza's coat, purse, and overnight bag. They kissed goodbye again at the entryway and wished each other Happy New Year, again. Then, Liza made her way back to Brooklyn and Charles braved the masses at Macy's to grab a yellow stand mixer.

Liza spent her Monday updating her resume. She put the resume and the story reprint on her Google Drive, so she could shoot it off to a prospective employer on a moment's notice. She also decided to add the original file that she submitted to the magazine in the package, along with the acceptance letter from the magazine. She wanted to let the publishers know, subtly, that the piece had only been lightly edited by the New Yorker. The story, tone, and words were all hers. Liza's editor had helped her trim some paragraphs to conform with the magazine's content guidelines, but the piece didn't need many corrections.

Liza drove for Lyft on Tuesday, primarily to keep her mind distracted. She checked her email every time she waited for a fare. There was nothing before noon and she began to feel doubts: doubts about her career prospects, and frankly doubts that Charles was the man of influence she had believed him to be. But, after lunch, there were two emails, and by the end of the day, there were seven. Some wanted a resume, others a writing sample, and some just to schedule an introductory interview. Liza was thrilled. She texted Charles her good news, and received in return a photo of an overflowing plate of chocolate chip cookies. She sent him emojis of two hearts and two girls holding hands. Liza smiled. She knew that school was scheduled to start tomorrow, and was glad that Charles stayed home to enjoy the day with his daughters.

Most of Liza's interviews were scheduled for the next week, so she had time to prepare and panic. This round seemed so different than the interviews she went on the year before. Of course, it didn't hurt to have her foot in the door with a powerful connection, but she got the impression that her New Yorker piece was a big selling point. She wasn't sure if it was the story (of age discrimination) or the writing style which got the publisher's attention, but she'd take it either way.

The first series of interviews begat four second-round interviews the next week. One afternoon in late January, after a four hour series of meetings, Liza collapsed at a sushi restaurant near Charles' apartment. In a short time, she'd taken to staying at his place on the nights that the girls were with Pauline. It seemed so natural. Liza was into her second Kirin beer and second bowl of edamame. Charles had texted Liza to let her know that he would be late, but this delay was much longer than expected.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," he told her when he finally arrived. "I was meeting with some investors, or potential investors, I should say. And, they wanted to do their due diligence. Deep due diligence."

"I didn't realize you are looking for outside funds," Liza responded.

"Yes ... my company's in trouble. We've been able to stay afloat with some blockbusters from LL Moore and his imitators, but our focus, thoughtful literary fiction, isn't doing as well. I wish I could blame Kindles or Netflix, but I think, honestly, our books just haven't been as good as those of our competitors. I didn't want to bring you into it while you are interviewing, but this financial trouble is a big part of what I'm dealing with right now. It's why I didn't ask you to interview with Empirical, although I know you'd be great working with Kelsey Peters. I don't want you to step on board a sinking ship. And that's why I've been trying to steer you towards one of the larger publishers. One with deep pockets."

"Wow," Liza responded. "And you, are you going to be ok, Charles?" Liza figured the property taxes on his town home alone were greater than Maggie's rent. The girls' private school tuition and incidentals likely were six figures.

"I'm fine, really. I have my grandparents to thank for that. I am concerned about the company, though, and the people who work for me."

"Outside investors seem like the right option, then. Did the people you met with today seem like a good fit?"

Charles grabbed Liza's beer and chugged the last of it. "I'm cautiously optimistic," he replied honestly. "Hey, tell me how the interview went."

"I think it went well. I'm," she paused, "cautiously optimistic." Liza grabbed Charles' hand. "I haven't known you long, but you are strong and resilient. You'll do what's best for your company and your employees. Empirical may not look like your father's company at the end of the day, but as long as good books are put out in the world, you'll do right by me."

Charles smiled.

Liza felt a buzz from her phone just as the waitress came to take their order. They ordered their rolls and sashimi, and the Liza asked, "I know it's rude, but do you mind if I check?"

"Sure, go ahead," Charles replied.

It was an offer from Random House. Liza couldn't contain her excitement. Her title would be exactly what it had been fifteen years ago, and the pay was commensurate. Liza showed her phone to Charles.

"I'm so happy for you! It's everything I've wanted for you. That's great, you deserve it," Charles said, enthusiastically. "You should take it, for sure. Just two things: counter offer with $5,000 more, and tell them you want to start in three weeks."

"Three weeks? I'm ready to start tomorrow. If I have to build another dresser I'll scream." Liza responded.

"I want to take you away. I don't think the optics are just right to go to Paris, although I'd love to show you the City of Lights. I've got it all planned out. We'll go to the Bay Area, stay at amazing resorts, and gorge ourselves on delicious food. And, if anyone asks why I'm there, we'll say I'm meeting with Silicon Valley investors. If it comes to it, I may have to take a half day for some business, but otherwise I'll be all yours."

"That sounds amazing Charles, but can you swing it? I don't want to put you out."

Charles laughed. "It's all within budget, I promise you. I haven't been to the Bay Area since I took some graduate glasses at the school of journalism at Berkeley. Pauline hated the area and the fog, so I left before getting my masters. I haven't been back since. I can't wait to explore with you."

"It sounds like I have my work cut out for me… work on my counter offer and pack. Do you mind if I stay at my own place tonight? I'm too excited and ready to get started."

Charles looked disappointed, but said he understood. They finished their dinners and kissed goodnight.

Liza's look on the subway was pure bliss. She couldn't fathom how much her life had turned around in the last two months. She gets to go back to Random House and explore San Francisco with Charles at her side. It was all too much!


	7. Chapter 7

Random House accepted Liza's counter without batting an eyelash and Liza enjoyed a few days getting ready for their trip. Charles told her that there was no need to dress up, athleisure was de rigeur in the Bay Area, so Liza spent a fortune on a few pairs of black leggings from Lululemon. She couldn't stop herself from packing a few dresses as well, just in case. But, they had agreed they both like walking and exploring the cities they visited, so it was likely her Converse would get a workout.

Charles and Liza left from Newark on a gray, cold Saturday morning, and landed in Oakland in the early afternoon to 75 degrees and a cloudless sky. She couldn't believe Pauline had ever complained about the weather. "This is February?" she thought to herself, disbelieving.

They rolled their bags over to their numbered slot at the preferred express car rental and Liza realized their assigned car was a luxury full sized car. Whenever she traveled with David, however infrequently, they always chose a compact. But, Charles seemed dissatisfied. He asked Liza to stay on the curb with their bags and marched over to the rental office. After a few minutes he emerged with a new set of keys. They walked over to their new slot and Liza saw that the new car was a BMW convertible. "I have to have a convertible when I'm in California," Charles explained. "It's just too nice, even in the winter, and there's no rain in the forecast."

Liza couldn't wait to get on the road.

Charles had planned a counterclockwise trip around the Bay. Their first stop was Berkeley at the Claremont Hotel. They spent two nights there, walking the Berkeley campus, getting massages at the hotel spa, and enjoying sunsets over the Bay. Liza texted Caitlin to ask her friend, Juliette, what was considered an upscale college hangout, and Juliette mentioned the deep dish pizza at Zachary's. Liza could have done without the wait, but the pizza was heavenly; absolutely nothing like the greasy slabs of cheese on the streets of New York. The next night they dined at Chez Panisse, the grandmother of organic, locavore cuisine in the US. Not every course on the prix fixe menu enchanted, but Liza agreed this restaurant was a can't miss.

Their next stop was to the wine country. Charles booked them a room at the Auberge du Soleil, a bike tour, and an early morning hot air balloon ride. It was truly magical! With a great deal of persistence by Charles' secretary, she was somehow able to get them a table at the French Laundry. Charles tried his best not to compare the meal to that of Keller's restaurant in New York, but it was clear the menu was cut from the same cloth. Although the food was delicious, Liza found she enjoyed her meal at the Culinary Institute the night after even better. She loved knowing that cooking students had prepared the meal and were running the restaurant. Liza was especially impressed with the creme brulee, prepared by those in their pastry rotation. Of course there were wine and cheese tasting in Napa and Sonoma, but Liza was mostly excited about the beautiful weather and the outdoor lifestyle.

Liza was so happy she bought the leggings and wasn't wearing tight jeans. It had only been 5 days and Liza felt she'd already gained a few pounds! They walked a lot, but no amount of walking could counteract the effects of cheese, wine, and multi-course meals.

It was next time for Liza and Charles to take the Golden Gate Bridge into San Francisco. They stayed at the Mark Hopkins and enjoyed the 360 degree view from the hotel bar at the top of the building; they grabbed the cable car and acted like tourists through Fisherman's Wharf; and they had dim sum in Chinatown and fancy vegetarian cuisine at Greens in the Marina.

Liza was growing more and more impressed with Charles as they continued on their trip. He always asked if there was something she wanted to see or do, but if she didn't have anything in mind he was like a walking, talking, incredibly sexy tour guide. He may not have been to the City for 15 years, but he definitely knew the highlights. As he walked around in his Allbirds, nobody would have known Charles wasn't a local.

Their last hotel was on the coast, a small tourist and farming community called Half Moon Bay. Driving to the town in a convertible was unforgettable down Highway 1, as they took the turns and breathed in the sea air. Half the way through the drive, they stopped at a cove with a small parking lot to enjoy picnic lunch on the sand. Liza couldn't stop smiling. This trip was just too perfect! They ran their fingers in the sand and put their feet in the cold water. Liza was amazed there was nobody else in the cove. "Why wouldn't more people be out on a day like today? Those Californians don't understand how good they have it," she thought.

They spent two nights at the Ritz Carlton Half Moon Bay in absolute luxury, but Liza could tell that something was wrong with Charles. He tried to shrug it off and be in the moment, but he finally admitted that none of the Silicon Valley investors were answering his calls, and he suspected that he wasn't going to get a silent investor under his terms. Empirical had enough of an inventory and stable of writers that it would be bought by a larger publisher, but Charles' work and his imprint would be gone. Liza felt crushed for Charles.

They sat on adirondack chairs under warm blankets, watching the sunset in utter silence for nearly an hour until Charles spoke, contemplating. "I don't think I've ever told anyone this, but Empirical has been something of a pain for many years. I love nurturing new books, and I have a loyal staff, but I've always felt I was meant to do something else. Deep down, I'm not a publisher; I'm just a publisher's son and grandson. I think this is a great opportunity for me to move on under my terms. I am very lucky to have the ability to take the time to find my next path. I can't be idle forever, but once the company is gone, I'd like to spend a few months charting my future."

"Well, if you plan your next move with half of the attention you've given to this trip, I know you'll figure it out. And, you'll find a career that really suits your interests and strengths. If there's anything I've learned in the past year: we all deserve a chance to follow our passions. I'm not saying every 4th grade boy deserves to be President, but nobody should be stuck doing what they don't want to do, just so that they don't disappoint someone else. You've done your duty to your family's company, you get to move on. And, if you ever need a place to crash, there's always a space on Maggie's couch," Liza joked.

Charles looked an Liza intensely and squeezed her hand. "Thank you so much for your support, I think I'll be needing it the next few months." He paused and gulped, then continued: "I love you, Liza. You make me so happy. I know anything is possible with you at my side."

Charles' words, the first time he'd said those words, warmed Liza's heart. Liza said, "I love, you too, Charles. I can't wait to see what the future holds: for you, for me, for us both together."

The sun dropped into the ocean and the temperature dropped 20 degrees in an instant. But they weren't cold. Together, they huddled under their blanket and headed back into the resort, excited for their future.

THE END


End file.
